


На пути пустынном (не покинь меня)

by traincrash



Series: Forever and ever [5]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала вокруг тебя рушится мир. Потом - долго и упорно возрождается из пепла. И тебе все время приходится его спасать, жертвуя всем, что у тебя есть. А потом приходят юнцы, и объявляют тебя мифическим персонажем!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	На пути пустынном (не покинь меня)

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** На пути пустынном (не покинь меня)  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** squirrel-alx  
>  **Канон:** Доминион  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Михаил, ОМП, упоминается Алекс/Михаил  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность, future!фик  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждение:** время действия - 2069 год

**2069 год**

— Вы недавно здесь, сын мой?  
Незнакомец поднимает бровь и ухмыляется. Отец Антоний чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. Ну да, он только что закончил семинарию, к тому же в свои двадцать два выглядит не старше девятнадцати. Но он священник, он представляет здесь Господа Вседержителя, Отца всех своих детей. И этот парень никак не может быть больше чем на пару лет его старше!  
Ухмылка на лице пришельца становится понимающей, будто он читает мысли собеседника, и отец Антоний решительно переводит тему:  
— Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить?.. — Он делает паузу, дожидаясь, пока незнакомец представится.  
— Майкл. Меня зовут Майкл, — отвечает тот, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Что может быть смешного — в имени? Разве что оно не его? Антоний почему-то не думает, что Майкл лжет.  
— Я слушал вашу проповедь, святой отец. Это интересная идея — архангел Михаил как символическая фигура, аллегория любви Господа к людям. — парень произносит это совершенно серьезно, но его глаза опять смеются, и Антоний начинает злиться. Он торопливо возносит молитву о терпении. — Но разве не было существование Михаила подтверждено множеством свидетелей? Конечно, с Войны прошло почти тридцать лет (священник отчетливо слышит заглавную букву в слове «война». Так обычно говорят ветераны, но этот парень никак не мог… Наверное, вырос на рассказах отца или деда. Отсюда и его уверенность в своей правоте, очевидно), — Но многие еще живы. К тому же Евангелие, — он фыркает, — о Защитнике…  
Тут Майклу (фамилию он так и не сказал, вспоминает священник) приходится прерваться, он явно больше не в силах сдержать смех, и Антоний теряется все больше и больше. Что его так насмешило? Люди обычно засыпают над религиозными текстами, не смеются над ними.  
Его собеседник, наконец, успокаивается и — по-прежнему со смехом в глазах — продолжает. — Евангелие утверждает, что Михаил «принес свои крылья в жертву ради прекращения войны», — цитирует он. И хихикает.  
Ну, это уже совсем ни в какие ворота! Как он смеет! Антоний бросается в нападение:  
— Неужели Вы полагали, — он старается говорить спокойно и снисходительно, как настоятель, отец Бенедикт, когда разговаривает со слабыми мира сего: — что в Евангелии описаны реальные события? Что действительно существовал человек с крыльями, проживший — не меняясь! — тридцать лет, и что он действительно эти крылья как-то отрезал? Разумеется, жертва была духовная, метафорическая! Она символизирует…  
— Михаил! — радостно окликают сзади. Майкл улыбается, глядя через его плечо, совсем не так, как улыбался, обращаясь к нему.  
Антоний оборачивается. Пожилой степенный отец Бенедикт практически бежит к нему навстречу.  
Нет. Не к нему. К Майклу.  
— Добрый день, отец, — приветствует тот. — Как ваше здоровье?  
Священник сжимает протянутую руку — если бы Антоний его не знал, то сказал бы «благоговейно».  
— Благодарю, замечательно. А как Алекс? — собеседники обмениваются рутинными любезностями, и молодой человек отключается, задумавшись о нетипичном поведении старого настоятеля. Он не был так почтителен даже с кардиналом, Антоний видел!  
— Мы тут обсуждали с отцом Антонием его интерпретацию фигуры архангела — символическое значение и все такое, — произносит в это время его загадка. И он опять ржет! К счастью, хотя бы не вслух.  
Антоний ждет, что отец Бенедикт сейчас поставит нахала на место — вежливо, но твердо.  
Взамен, тот закрывает рукой лицо и качает головой:  
— Вы простите его, Михаил, он еще так молод. В его годы все уверены, что знают лучше!  
Что? Да кто же этот парень такой, в конце-то концо…  
Михаил. Михаил, а не Майкл. И Алекс. Он всегда думал, что это просто греческий перевод слова Защитник — метафора Человечества, восставшего на защиту своей планеты.  
Не может быть. Ведь не может?  
Он умоляюще смотрит на отца Бенедикта, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
— Позвольте вам представить, брат, — мягко говорит тот. — Михаил.  
— _Тот самый?_  
— Да, брат, тот самый, — заверяет его настоятель.  
— И я не аллегория, клянусь! — хохочет за его спиной Михаил. — И Алекс тоже!  
О-БОЖЕ-МОЙ!  
Они настоящие! — первое, что приходит в голову Антонию. Он удерживает эти слова героическим усилием. Правда, то, что он произносит, не намного лучше:  
— И Вы… Вы в самом деле принесли крылья? В жертву?  
Смех отрезает, как ножом. «Мечом», — подсказывает внутренний голос. У него ведь есть меч, да?  
— Нет. — Михаил смотрит в никуда, задумчиво и печально. Вспоминает, понимает молодой священник. — Я вообще, кстати, не принимал участия в финальной битве, разве что в роли полудохлой тушки. — он улыбается, но улыбка на этот раз не достигает глаз. — Прощайте, отец Бенедикт, приятно было повидаться. Отец Антоний. — он кивает им и уходит. Садится в стоящую во дворе машину — джип военного образца, замечает Антоний, — и уезжает.  
Оставив юношу стоять с открытым ртом.  
— Его схватили ангелы Габриэля, незадолго до конца войны, — тихо произносит отец Бенедикт, глядя вслед удаляющемуся джипу. — И отрезали крылья после года пыток.  
— Но он… Ему же… Сколько ему?.. Евангелие! — Антонию никак не удается собрать разбегающиеся мысли. У него столько вопросов! Он тщетно пытается взять себя в руки.  
Настоятель посмеивается:  
— Не смущайтесь, брат. Когда я встретил его в первый раз — лет пятнадцать назад — тоже был совершенно потрясен. Выглядел он, кстати, точно также. Вас ведь это интересует?  
Антоний судорожно кивает несколько раз.  
— Он же был архангелом. Не знаю, сколько ему лет — полагаю, много больше, чем мы, люди, можем себе представить, — но прошедшие тридцать — это даже не капля в море. Он больше, чем просто человек, хоть и потерял Благодать.  
Год пыток, потрясенно думает Антоний. А он — смеется, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— А Алекс? Он тоже?  
— Нет, Алекс как раз просто человек. И стареет как все люди. Сейчас ему около шестидесяти, кажется.  
— Они, они… — молодой человек краснеет.  
— Вместе? — опять догадывается настоятель. — Да, еще с Войны, насколько я знаю.  
Каково это, жить, оставаясь вечно молодым, и видеть, как стареет любимый человек? Антоний вспоминает свою невесту, Ному Анжелу. Ее назвали в честь Святой Номы — еще одного ангела, сражавшегося вместе с людьми — и она чрезвычайно этим гордится. Раньше священникам не позволяли заводить семью, он знает, хотя и полагает это правило странным и противоестественным. Они поженятся в сентябре, он не представляет себя без нее. А пару вроде Алекса с Михаилом могли вообще убить! Отвратительно. Ему иногда кажется — хотя это и ересь — что война была наказанием Человечеству, за нетерпимость и лицемерие.  
Ведь они должны были знать Святую Ному! — с замиранием сердца вдруг понимает Антоний. Их можно расспросить, Нома Анжела была бы просто счастлива! От всего этого просто захватывает дух.  
Его мир сегодня покачнулся в своих устоях  
Антоний провожает взглядом столб пыли, поднятый мчащейся по пустынной дороге машиной, и поднимает глаза к небу:  
— Господи Боже, Боже любви, снисхождения и милосердия, Свет надежды во мраке! Не оставь их милостью своей, будь им помощью во всем: в обидах, в скорбях и печалях; на распутиях, в пустынях, на реках и на морях тихим пристанищем. Излей миро благостыни на них и избавь их от всякого зла. Аминь.  
Не то чтобы им — Архангелу и Спасителю — были нужны его молитвы.  
На Антония вдруг снисходит спокойная уверенность — все у них будет хорошо. Нет, не хорошо — _правильно_. Так, как и должно быть.  
— Пойдемте, — говорит ему отец Бенедикт. — У нас еще много работы.  
Точно! — вспоминает Антоний. Ему же еще надо переделать проповедь! И как он объяснит прихожанам такую резкую смену курса? Нужно позвонить Номе, рассказать ей о встрече. Миссис Соммерс уже, наверное, ждет его с разговором о благотворительной ярмарке. И он обещал директору Мбесумбе поговорить с Джонни Нак Вуном — у мальчика, кажется, что-то не в порядке дома. Им нет никакого дела до того, что с отцом Антонием случился маленький личный апокалипсис*.  
И обязательно, обязательно надо организовать запись воспоминаний очевидцев войны. Пока они еще живы.  
Что всегда возмущало его в старой религии — все нужно было принимать на веру. Даже если факты утверждают обратное. И вот сегодня он получил доказательство того, что всегда казалось ему мистическими байками, выдумкой суеверных стариков.  
Так получилось, что раньше он не встречал переживших ту войну — эта часть страны почти не видела ангелов, все разрушения причинили бунтующие толпы в борьбе за власть после падения правительства. И все, что он слышал, доходило до него из — даже не вторых, из третьих, четвертых уст. Еще двадцать-тридцать лет, и ветеранов не останется вовсе, и новое поколение будет считать их подвиги сказкой, сочиненной для поднятия духа.  
Антоний вспоминает смешливого черноволосого парня — древнее создание, отдавшее все, что у него было, ради людей. И понимает, что должен — ему, и всем погибшим, и тем, кто победил.  
Впереди маячит не просто работа — Миссия, дело всей жизни. Тяжелое, рискованное и неблагодарное.  
Впервые за свою жизнь отец Антоний — совершенно счастлив.  
Он поворачивается и почти вприпрыжку спешит за отцом Бенедиктом к церкви. Пора работать.  
Мир вокруг снова прочно стоит на своем месте.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Солдат возвратился с войны  
Изрезано шрамами тело и дырка на месте души  
А время течет, люди дальше живут  
Солдат не может забыть

Где твои крылья, герой?  
Где та, что любила тебя?  
Тебе говорят, надо жить  
Но ты не знаешь — зачем

Но Бог не покинет тебя  
На пустынном твоем пути

Люди забудут войну  
Скажут тебе: — Спасибо, но герои нам не нужны  
Это мирное время, взгляни вокруг!  
Но ты — не можешь забыть

Ты оставил там крылья, и друга  
И ту, что любила тебя  
И ты не можешь жить в мире  
Пока тебе снится война

Но наступает весна  
Сирень расцветает в полях, где остались друзья  
И душу твою отпускает война  
Пряча осколки когтей

Ты снова взмахнешь крылом  
И посмеешь снова любить  
Построишь дом, попробуешь жить  
Но не забудешь войну

Господь не покинет тебя  
На пустынном твоем пути  
_________________________________________________________  
* апокалипсис (греч.) — откровение


End file.
